


необратимый процесс

by murakaru



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, кресло как метафора для отношений, лапслок
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murakaru/pseuds/murakaru
Summary: — слушай, откуда у нас это стремное кресло?
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 24





	необратимый процесс

— слушай, откуда у нас это стремное кресло?

рой на секунду отвлекается от книги, смотрит на уродливое коричневое чудовище с протертой кожаной обивкой, что-то вспоминает и улыбается. эд знает, что за этой улыбкой скрывается какая-то саркастичная неозвученная шутка, но все равно не может перестать любоваться. подарила же вселенная такому противному зануде такое красивое лицо.

— а, так это ж ты купил, — говорит рой так, что сразу понятно — врет. пытается повесить на эда вопиющее отсутствие здравого смысла и вкуса. с другой стороны, кресло все-таки есть, а сам рой бы ни за что в жизни не купил что-то такое старое и убогое. ему нравится винтаж, но это кресло — не винтаж, а рухлядь. и никто из их общих друзей не мог бы отдать его за ненадобностью, потому что захламлять их квартиру рой позволяет только эду и, может быть, алу, когда тот приезжает в централ.

эд подходит к креслу и гладит пальцами глубокие царапины на спинке. на ощупь оно оказывается не таким неприятным, как на вид. облезший лак на ручках, потертости тут и там на обивке, легкий запах пыли, но в целом — ничего так. хотя в их аккуратной гостиной на фоне новой мебели смотрится странно.

— да не мог я этот ужас купить. я, может, и не спец по дизайну интерьера, но глаза-то у меня есть.

рой улыбается еще шире, откладывает книгу, подходит к эду со спины.

— да ты-ты его купил. назло мне, потому что я сказал, что всякому доисторическому мусору в нашей квартире не место. и вот он — доисторический мусор. вообще, зря ты так на это кресло вызверился.

эд опирается на широкую грудь роя и запрокидывает голову. с этого ракурса видно только шею, подбородок и встрепанную челку. но эд слишком хорошо знает, как выглядит рой — мысленно он достраивает хитрый прищур единственного глаза, шрам на месте второй глазницы — дома рой не носит повязку — и слегка издевательскую усмешку.

— да? почему?

— тебе не кажется, что оно похоже на наши отношения?

старое убогое кресло, как метафора наших отношений, думает эд, очень красиво, мустанг, почему я все еще тебя люблю, хотелось бы знать. рой трется щекой о его волосы — по пятницам он такой сентиментальный.

— ну смотри, снаружи все такое неприглядное и кривое, а на самом деле…

— еще более неприглядное и кривое? вдруг в этом кресле водятся жучки? или поролон в сидении расплавился до состояния липкой плесени? ты же не знаешь, что у него внутри.

рой смеется так громко, что эд морщится. но не отстраняется — тепло чужого тела приятно греет спину. а еще пятничная сентиментальность, оказывается, заразна.

— давай больше не будем пытаться в метафоры, это не наше.

эд закрывает глаза. он слушает звуки их квартиры: тиканье часов, гудение электричества, тихий скрип половиц, дребезжание стекол в рамах. потом он слушает сердцебиение роя. он думает, что вот это — метафора их отношений. маленький уютный дом посреди суетящегося централа. дом, в который можно прийти отдохнуть после затяжного мучительного боя.

— давай.


End file.
